That's Not My Edward
by lovejoypeacetpl
Summary: After Edward is harmed while trying to save Bella he looses his mind. He turns violent and angry. Will Edward ever be his sweet calm self again, or will he stay the new Edward and torment his family?
1. Chapter 1

i dont own twilight

BELLA(POV)

It was summer and i have been married to Edward for four months now. I was still human, and Edward was going to change me in a few more months. We both agreed that we would wait until I was changed to have sex, and I was kinda glad. I was affraid that Edward would think I was ugly, but I was mor affraidf about the pain of the first time. But that is not important now so let me tell the story.

The whol family was on vacation. We were at a deserted lake where no one would see the Cullens sparkle. They had built a big beautiful hous near the lake. There was a dock, a boat, jet skiis, and a lot of neat stuff. I was laying on the dok in my bathing suti wen suddenly I heard Emmett.

"MOVE BELLA IF YOU DONT WANNA GET WET!"

before I had time to respond Emmett went flying into the lake making a huge wave. It flew over me and pulled me over the edge of the dock and into the cold lake water. I swam ovet to the ladder and pulled myself back up to the deck and floped down hoping the sun would warm me up. Then I felt the presinc of someone next to me. I opened my eyes to see Edward looking at me with a amused look in hi eyes.

"Are you ok love?"

"Your brother is realy stupid."

"Are you just learning this?"

I laughed and sat up. I began to shake when a slight breeze picked up.

"I think im goint to go take a shower."

I gave Edward a peck on the lips and walked away. I stood in the shower for God knows how long until I finaly got out. I dressed in a pair of jeans and one of Edward's sweatshirts I though I would adopt. I walked down the stairs and went out side. Everyone was insid, but it was such a beautiful night, and you could never see the stars in forks. It was still a little light out so I thought I would go on a quick walk. I pulled on a pair of rubber boots and followed a path into the woods. The walk was beautiful until it got dark. Then I began to panic. I was so wraped up in my own little happieness bubble that I forgot to turn around and go home before it was too dark to see. Suddenly there was a noise behind me. I spun around to see nothing. This was wierd. I started to walk in the direction I was hoping was home. Then I heard the sound of breathing. I stoped and so did the breathing.

"Edward, Emmett? Is that you?"

There was no responce. I was starting to get realy scared, so I started to walk a little faster, then somthing moving caught my eye. I stoped dead in my tracks and straind to see what it was. My herat was hammering in my chest. Then I saw what it was. Well I realy didnt know what it was. It was on all fours and walked foward into the moon light. It looked like a dog with no hair. I was too tall to be a wolf, but too short to be a shape shifter like Jacob and everyone back home. The creatur got closer and closer to me. I saw two more back in the trees, but couldnt look awa from this strange creature so look at his friends. Suddenly the creature stoped about five feet away from me and looked me in the eyes. The creatures eyes were small and yellow. The creature let out a growel that made my heart stop beating anfd my breathing stop all at once. then it started to stand up on its hind legs. It was hunched over and was now eye level with me. then it tilted its massive head back a let out a long howel. This was not like the normal wolf howel that would make you a little bit un-comforatble, it was a loud deep, spine chilling, heart stoping howel. Then it came to me what this creature was. this was a real wearwolf. Not like the ones that Jacob called himself, but real children of the moon. There was a big full moon in the sky to confirm my prediction. I slowly started to bac away, but then I steped on a twig making it snap under my foot. I looked back up to see the monster looking at me again. then my fight of flight insticts kicked in, and I took off at a dead sprint. I heard the beast behind me and saw one on each side of me in the trees. I pushed my legs faster and faster, until i was hit and sent flying. I landed at the base of a tree and ther infront ov me was th monster. I screamed Edward's name as the wolf came close to me. Suddenly there was a growel that I was praying for. The wolf went flying off into the trees and Edward was standing infront of me. I stood up and saw the wolves circling us. Then Edward began to speak.

"Bella, my phone is my back pocket. Get it and call for help. I dont care who you call. Then I want you to run."

I nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket, and quickly called the first number on hes phone. Jasper.

"Hello?"

"Jasper! Help. Its Bella and there are wearwolves and Edward is here all alone and they migh kill him!"

"Bella slow down. When you say wearwolves do you mean the real thing not the la push ones?"

"Its the real deal."

"Were on our way."

I closed the phon, and looked up to see Edward pinned down by a wolf and the other two watching. I could see a gash across Edward's cheek, and the wolf was about to kill him. So I picked up a rock and threw it at the wolf. To my pleasure it hit the wolf on Edward on the head, the bad part was the wolves were coming at me. I saw Edward jump up and another wolf lunge at him. I took off running again with the two wolves behind me. I had no clue where I was going, but suddenly I wnt through some bushes and smacked nto somthing cold and hard. I looked up to see Rosalie. I jumped behind her and the two wolves jumped out of the the bushes. As soon as they saw all of the Cullens the turned around and took off. All of the cullens went after then except Esme. I started to shake and trmble and cry. Esme scooped me up in her arms and headed home. Edward was in trouble and this was all my fault. I should of just stayed home. When Esme got back to the house she gently set me on the coutch. The only thing on my mind was Edward.

**WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS STORY. SHOW ME THE LOVE BY GIVING ME SOME REVIEWS. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA(POV)

I sat on the corner of the sofa for god knows how long while Esme stood looking out the window. It had been a couple of houers since the attack, and I had a hugh knot in my stomach. What if Edward was dead? What if someone got hurt trying to save him or me? Did the wolves get away? then Esme broke my thoughts.

"Here they come."

Then she turned and looked at me.

"You need to stay calm Bella."

"Why whats wrong?"

"Just stay calm."

Then the door opened up and in came Alice, Rose, and a very pained looking Jasper. Where was Carlise, Emmett, and Edward?

"Alice?"

"Yes Bella?''

"Where is Carlisle, Emmett, and Edward?"

"Their coming."

Right when the words came out Carlisle came through the door talking.

"Emmett put him on the sofa, Esme will you get my bag?"

Esme noded and walked away, then I saw it. Emmett came walking in the door with Edward in his arms. Edward's shirt was riped appart with deep cuts all over his chest, his arms had deep cuts in them too, his face had deep cuts and scratches all over it, and his ankle was at a sick angle. I knew Edward was in great pain because he told me once that when a vampire was injured it healed quick, but it was more painful that it would be for a human. His breathing was in quick little gasps, and his eyes were shut tight. I knelt down beside the sofa and started to stroke his hair. I did this, I hurt him like this, it was all my fault.

"Oh Edward, im sorry. Im so so sorry."

I continued to stroke his hair and I kissed him on the cheek. Then Carlisle walked over with his bag under his arm. He pulled a chair up and opened up the bag.

"Bella would you like to help?"

I nodded quickly, and he handed me a rag with some water on it.

"Just clan the cuts on his face."

I started to gently wipe and clean his face. I gently wiped away the dirt and blood. Suddenly Edward sat up real fast. As soon as he did he grabbed his side and began to hiss in pain. I put my hands on his sholders, and began to push him down.

"Edward, you need to lay back down. Your going to hurt yourself even more. I was done with his face so I sat ther and stroked his hair and told how much I loved him. He gave me a small little smile. Then Carlisle started to talk to Edward.

"Ok son, I need to set your ankle so it will heal correctly."

Edward nodded and Carlisle took his foot in his hands. There was a loud pop noise from Edward's ankle.

"Holly Shit! That hurt like hell! What the hell Carlisle!"

"Im sorry Edward."

The Carlisle started to wrap up his arms and chest.

"Edward im sorry. Im so sorry."

"For what love?"

"I did this to you. I should have never walked off, I shouldnt of left you."

"This isnt your fault Bella."

"Yes it is. Dont say its not, because you wouldnt be in pain rite now if it wasnt for me. And it kills me to know that you are hurting and in pain because of me. I would trade spots with you in a heart beat if I could."

I started to sob.

"I hate myself for doing this to you. Im such a monster. I dont deserve you. Im such a bad person."

"Bella, please dont say that. I love you so much. You are not a bad person."

I smiled up at him, and gave hip a kiss on the cheek.

"Is there anything that I can get you? I pod, Pillows, Movie, what?"

"Why dont we watch a movie?"

"Ok, what would you like?"

"I dont care."

I grabbed a random movie and put it in. I crawle back over to the sofa and sat infront of it. The movie got about half way done when I fell asleep. I heard Edward say somthing, but I was too far gone. The next day I woke up with a painful back ache and a stiff neck. I stood up and my back poped making me hiss in pain. Then I saw it, there was no Edward on the sofa. I heard the sound of his voice coming from the kitchen, so I followed I felt somthing grab me from behind making me scraem and run for my life. I ran into the kitchen and when I tried to stop my feet slid out from underneath me making me fall on my butt. I looked behind me to see Emmett on his hands and knees laughing. I gave him a death glare and stood up. I looked around the kitchen and Edward was gone.

"Emmett wher is Edward?''

"Just took him up to his room. I was coming to get you, but you were already awake and it looked like a good time to prank you. You should of seen your face."

Then he started to laugh again. I glared and headed up to Edward's room. He was layin on his back with his eyes closed, but I knew he was awake.

"Edward, how are you feeling today?"

I walked over to the bed, and satdown next to him. His eyes were still closed and most of the cuts were healed. His ankle was wraped up, but Carlisle said he could probably walk a little bit by the end of hte day. He was healing fast, but his face was still twisted into a pained expression.

"Edward, can you hear me? are you ok?"

Then his eyes opened up and they were black. not like the glossy black that meant he was thirsty, but the thick grose black that meant he was pissed, but why was he mad, what did I do? He was giving me a death glare that made me stand up, and back away from the bed.

"Edward, whats wrong?"

"He sat up and looked me in the eyes, and said the words that made my heart stop.

"I hate you."

"His voice was dripping with hate and anger. I backed away to the door.

"Sorry I bothered you."

I walked out the door, and closed it behind me. I slid down the wall and burried my head in my hands and started to cry. I would never erase the look on his face or the words he said to me.

**WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? WAS IT GOOD OR NOT. THEVREASON WHY EDWARD IS ACTINK LIKE THIS IS BECAUESE OF THE WEARWOLF VENOM IS IM HIS BODY MAKING HIM ACT DIFFERENT. LOL YOU WILL ET IT BETTER THE MORE YOU READ. HOPE YOU LIKE THE STORY, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS. LOl**


	3. Chapter 3

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

I dont know how long I was out side the door crying until I felt a cool hand on my sholder. I looked up to see Rosalie looking at me with sad eyes.

"Bella is everything ok?"

"No. I feel like someone just punched me in the stomach."

"Why do you feel like that?"

"Because of Edward."

She had a shocked look on her face, and then scooped me up in her arms. She ran to her and Emmett's room and set me on the bed.

"Talk. What happened?"

"I came in to check on him, and then he looked at me like he was gunna rip my head off. Then he told me hated me."

"Edward said he hated you? The Edward that follows you around like a love sick puppy said he hates you?"

"Yes. My Edward said he hates me."

"He dosent hate you. He could never hate you."

"Well I guess he dose now, because he said he did. Its just the way he said it. There was so much hate and venom in his voice, and the look in his eyes."

"Well, lets go talk to him and see what his problem is."

"What? Rose no."

"Yes. Now lets go."

She stood up and headed to mine and Edward's room. When we went into the room Edward was laying on the bed still. Then Rose decided to make her presince known.

"Edward Cullen!"

"He looked up and smiled when he saw me, and then looked puzzled when he saw Rose."

"Whats wrong?"

"Edward you ass, what the hell do you mean 'Whats wrong'. You told Bella you hated her."

He got the puzzled look on his face again.

"Rosalie, why would I tell Bella I hate her?"

"I dont know, why would you?"

"Bella, love what is she talking about?"

"When I came to check on you, you told me you hated me."

"I never said that."

"What makes you think I would say that. Maby you miss understood me."

"No Edward im not crazy I know what you said to me."

Then I saw his eyes. They were back to their golden color.

"Bella, I would and never could hate you. If I did say that im sorry."

By now Rose had left the room and I was standing infront of Edward with tears pooling in my eyes.

"Awwww, Love please dont cry."

I sat on the bed with him and burried my face in Edward's chest.

"Love I dont even remember saying that to you, but im sorry."

"Its ok."

"I love you Bella."

I smiled up at him, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. Then Alice danced in to the room.

"Everyone is going to look for the wearwolves. Carlisle told me to tell you, that you are staying here with Bella. He also said that you can walk again, but take it slow."

I smiled at her as she left the room. After a few minuets Edward started to speak to me.

"Im gunna go down stairs. We could watch a movie if you want."

"That would be great. I think im gunna take a quick shower first."

He gave me a quick kiss and then left the room. I quickly took my shower and put on a pair of sweat pants and a Beatles shirt on. I went down the stairs to see Edward looking through the movies. As soon as he saw me he smiled a creapy smile, but I brushed that off thinking I was just paranioed.

"Bella come here."

I walked over to his side and leaned my head aginst his sholder.

"Hello my sweet little pet."

Pet? There was no way in hell that he was gunna call me a pet.

"What did you just call me?"

He sent me a death glare before speaking to me again.

"Dont talk to me like that. Just dont talk at all."

"What the hell is your problem, and you cant tell me not to talk Edward!"

Then there was a loud smack, and I fell to the floor. My face was on fire, and it was hurting like hell. Edward just hit me. I looked up to see him towering over me. Then he yanked me up by the hair, and looked me in the eyes.

"Dont ever talk to me that way again."

He raised his hand to slap me again, but someone yelling stoped him.

"Edward what the hell do you think your doing drop her!"

He droped me and jumped back, his face looked like he was in shock. Then I looked over to see our family looking at us with the same expression. Edward started to back away saying the same words over and over.

"Oh god what have I done. Oh my god."

He turned around and ran out the door, as soon as he was gone I started to get tears in my eyes. I jumped up and ran upstairs. I quickly shut the door befor flopping on the bed and cried my eyes out. When I ran out of tears I just layed there for a bit longer. Then someone taped on the door and came in. I didnt even look to see who it was. I didnt care. I felt a had on my sholder, and turned over to see...

SORRY I RAN OUT OF TIME SO I HAVE TO LEAVE YOU. LOL I WILL UPDATE VERY SOON, BUT I WOULD LIKE A MINIMUM OF 5 REVIEWS PLEASE. I KNOW YOU CAN DO IT SOOOO. REVIEW NOW! THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT.


	4. Chapter 4

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

**WOW 10 REVIEWS! THANKS I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN THAT MANY REVIEWS AT ONCE! I FEEL SO SPECIAL! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! LOL**

**BELLA(POV)**

I rolled over to see Esme sitting on the the bed next to me. She had a sad, pained look on her face. I slowly sat up and leaned aginst the head board.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"No."

"Dose you face hurt?"

"A bit, but im ok."

She then handed me a cup of water and some pills.

"Take these they will make you feel better."

I Took the pills and gave her a smile in thanks.

"So you saw the little show?"

"We all did. Im so sorry he did that to you Bella."

"Its ok. I just dont know what I did."

"Bella you did nothing."

"Where is he?"

"We dont know, he just took off. Emmett and Jasper are going to look for him. Is there anything I can get you?"

"Is Carlisle here?"

"Yes, would you like to speak to him."

"Please."

She smiled at me and walked out of the room. Only a few minuets later Carlisle walked into the room.

"Hello Bella, how can I help you?"

"Can I talk to you."

"Sure."

He walked over and sat on the bed.

"Whats on your mind?"

"Well its about Edward."

"Continue."

"When I went up to check on Edward to day his eyes were gold and he was in a good mood. Then I went back in there a bit later and his eyes were black. Not like the black when he is thirsty, but a dark, mean, dull black. He was mean and nasty, that is when he said he hated me. After that I hid from him for a bit, and talked to Rose. Later I went in again, and his eyes were back to their gold, and he was happy again. He is having mood swings like a pregnant woman. And when he hit me a bit ago his eyes were back to that mean black, but when you stoped him his eyes were gold."

"That is interesting. So when he is mad his eyes are black they go back to gold when he is happy. That is interesting."

Carlisle was in his own little world talking to him self, then he stood up and walked out of the room. I lay back down on the bed, my cheek was starting to throb a bit. Suddenly there was a tap on the door. I looked up to see Edward. I sat up and scooted far away. He had a pained look in his eyes when I did this.

"Bella, we need to get ready to leave. We are going home."

"Ok."

He walked over to the bed and sat down. I looked up at him, he looked so hurt. As soon as he saw my cheek he gasped in shock.

"Bella, did I do that to you?"

"Yes, dont you remember?"

"The last thing I remember is being yelled at and then seeing myself holding you up by you hair. Im such a monster, what have I done."

He rested his head aginst the head board on the bed. Then suddenly his whole body was shaking with dry sobbs. I crawled over to him and placed my hand on his sholder.

"Oh Bella, I dont know what is happening to me. Im so sorry. I dont know what happened. Its like I was never there. I dont know whats wrong with me."

"Nothing is wrong with you."

"I hit you Bella. I have never hit anyone before other than my enemy and brothers."

"You ment no harm."

"I dont know anymore. Lets pack we are leaving as soon as everything is in the car."

I pulled out our bags and threw all the clothes in them. We were packed and ready about and houer later. I rode with Emmett, Edward, and Rosalie in the Jeep. It was a quiet ride the whole way home. Emmett and Rosalie shot Edward bitter angry glances every so often. Edward just stared at his feet the whole time. Once on a while he would flinch at one of Emmetts or Rose's thoughts. My heart was aching for Edward. We pulled up to the house a few houers later. Edward helped me take in all of our bags. Then he sat on the sofa and went back to staring at his feet. Everyone in the family keept sending Edward deth glares, Even sweet Esme looked like she wanted to kill Edward. Ever since we got home Carlisle had been in his office probably trying to figure out Edward's problem. I went over and sat next to Edward, and leaned my head on his sholder. Then Edward began to speak to me...

**SORRY PEOPLE I WOULD LOVE 5-10 REVIEWS BEFORE I UPDATE. IF YOU WANNA SEE WHAT EDWARD IS GOING TO SAY OR DO YOU BETTER START HITTING THAT GREEN REVIEW BUTTON. THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE SUPPORT. YOU ALL ROCK!**


	5. Chapter 5

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

**OH MY GOD! 14 REVIEWS! I FEEL SO LOVED I HAVE NEVER GOTTEN THIS MANY REVIEWS EVER IT IS SO AWSOME! IM GLAD YOU ALL LIKE MY STORY SO MUCH! AND IM TRYING HARD TO GET A BETA. IF ANYONE HASE SOME IDEAS ABOUT BETAS TELL ME PLEASE. HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! WOOT!!!!!**

**BELLA(POV)**

I Edward started to speak to me.

"Bella, whats wronng with me? I have never though of hitting you before, so why now? I love you, but I dont want to hurt you any more. Maby I should just leave."

"No. dont you dare leave me again! I dont care what happens to me, but you are my life. You cant leave."

He looked at me and started to speak again.

"There is one strange thing that happens when I attack you."

"What is that?"

"I dont remember anything at all. Its like I turn into a different person, and it bothers me that I cant remember."

I wraped my arms around his waist and presed my face in to him.

"You will get better."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

I gave him the best smile I could.

"Hey Edward, will you go to the store with me tomarrow?"

"Sure, now go to sleep."

I fell into a very peaceful sleep.

* * *

the next day!

* * *

I woke up to Edward's cold lips pressed aginst my head. I opened my eye slowly to see my beautiful husband staring at me.

"Hello love, did you sleep well?"

"Yah."

"When would you like to go to the store."

"I wanna take a shower first."

He kissed me on the head and went down stairs. I took a quick shower and dressed in a pair of black jeans, and a shirt with peace signs all over it. I threw my hair in a messy bun, and went down to see Edward. He met me by the door and we headed to the store. I pushed the basket up and down the lanes with Edward following close behind me. Then I heard my name being called.

"Bella! Oh my god I havent seen you in a long time."

I turned around to see Jessica and Mike coming up to me.

"Hi Bella, I havent seen you in a while how are you." jessica said this at such a high voice that a few people looked at us as they walked by.

"Hi Jess, hi Mike."

I gave Jessica and Mike a quick hug, and then that made Jessica talk even more.

"Oh my god Bella we should get to gether sometime soon."

Then Edward jumped in.

"You all can come out to our place if you want. You girls will have a lot of fun."

Jessica smiled at Edward and then looked at me.

"Is that ok Bella?"

"Yah sure. How about a sleepover. Is tomarrow ok with you?"

"Yah that wii be perfect! Is it ok if Angela comes to?"

"Sure."

"Yay! I will see you tomarrow Bella."

She smiled and walked away with Mike. Then I turned aroun and sent Edward the worst look I could.

"We are talking in the car." I snaped at him.

He smiled and follewed me to the checkout. I was gunna chew his ass off for throwing me to the wolves. Idiot. As soon as everything, and Edward was driving I turned in him.

"You ass, why did you do that!"

"What?"

"You told her we could get together. I never have gotten along with her are you crazy!"

"No. I thought you would like to see your friends."

"What ever."

I slumped back into the seat hoping he would drive faster so I could go home and get away from him.

**OK EVERYONE. IM HAPPY THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING THE STORY. IM SORRY THAT I DIDNT GIVE YOU A LONG CHAPTER. BUT HERE IS THE DEAL I WONT BE UPDATING FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS. IF I COME BACK AND THERE ARE **

**5 REVIEWS I WILL NOT UPDATE**

**10 REVIEWS AND YOU WILL GET A SHORT CHAPTER**

**15-20 REVIEWS AND YOU WILL GET A SUPER LONG ONE. SO IN TWO DAYS WE WILL KNOW. **

**THANKS AND PEACE OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA (POV)

I was in mine and Edward's room picking up for when Angela and Jessica got here. It was quiet so I decided to put in a cd. I grabbed a Green Day, **(this is my favorite band lol I had to.) **and turned it up super high. I liked these songs so I started to sing.

(Basket Case)

_Do you have the time _

_To listen to me wine_

_About nothing and everything_

_All at once_

_I am one of those_

_Melodramatic fools_

_Neurotic to the bone_

_No doubt about it_

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding up_

_I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I just paranoid?_

_I'm just stoned_

_I went to a shrink_

_To analyze my dreams_

_She says its lack of sex _

_That's bringing me down_

_I went to a whore_

_And said my life's a bore_

_And quit my whining cause _

_It's bringing her down._

_Sometimes I give myself the creeps_

_Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me_

_It all keeps adding_

_I think I'm cracking up_

_Am I just paranoid?_

_I'm just stoned_

_(Brain Stew)_

_I'm having trouble trying to sleep_

_I'm counting sheep but running out_

_As time ticks by_

_And still I try_

_No rest for crosstops in my mind_

_On my own... Here we go_

_My eyes feel like they're going to bleed_

_Dried up and bulging out my skull_

_My mouth is dry_

_My face is numb_

_Fucked up and spun out in my room_

_On my own... Here we go_

_My mind is set on overdrive_

_The clock is laughing in my face_

_A crooked spine_

_My sense dulled_

_Passed the point of delirium_

_On my own... Here we go_

I was having so much fun in my own little world that I didn't even know that Edward had come in, and sat on the bed. As soon as I saw him I turned his radio off and looked at him. I was probably about ten shades red.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"About half of the first one and the entire second one. I never took you as the girl who listens to punk rock."

"I just like them."

"Green Day is a... Interesting band."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You need something?"

"Your friends are here."

Then he stood up and left the room with me behind him. I went down the stairs to see Jessica and Angela looking around the big open room.

"Hi guys."

They looked at me and smiled, well Jessica was more smiling at Edward than me. As soon as I was down the stairs Angela pulled me into a big hug.

"Oh Bella, I'm so happy to see you. I haven't seen you for over a year. How are you how is Edward. Hello Edward.

Edward smiled in response, and came over to my side.

"Hey, why don't we go up to the bed room to talk?

Emmett!! Jasper!!"

They walked into the room Emmett had his normal grin and Jasper looked nervous. Jessica and Angela took a step back when they saw them.

"I want both of you to take Edward and go do something far away. Very far away."

I leaned up and gave Edward a kiss before followed his brothers out of the house. Then I turned to Angela and Jessica.

"Follow me."

I walked up the stairs, and into mine and Edward's room. They set their bags down, and sat down on the floor. I sat next to them, and then the questions came.

"Ok tell us everything." Angela said

"Ummm... well... I live with Edward, his brothers and sisters Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice."

"How was sex?"

Wow Jessica wasn't afraid to ask anything.

"Ummmm... That's kind of personal."

"Well then are you expecting any kids? Edward wants kids right?"

Then I felt a bit sick, because I knew that Edward couldn't have children, and I was starting to wish for them. A beautiful little Edward. If we did have a child I would want it to look like its father and not me. Then Jessica pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Well do you guys want children or not?"

"Ummm... Well, Edward can't have children. Ever."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella we didn't know."

I could tell that Angela was nervous about that answer. Perfect timing for another one of Jessica's questions.

"What is it like living with Edward's brothers and sisters?"

"Well Emmett is the biggest idiot I have ever met. He is all bulk and no brains. He is also the most fun person ever. He can make you laugh no matter what mood you in, and he is always happy. Jasper is great to be around because he has a way to make you feel really calm. He is quiet and a super brother. Rosalie is extremely nice once you get to know her. She is very open minded and easy to talk to. Then there is Alice. She is overly hyper, loves to shop, and never stops. When she dose something she will go over the top, and she loves parties. You can't help but lover her to death. I love it here."

"That is so sweet Bella" Angela said

Then Jessica had yet another question.

"What about living with his parents, Isn't that strange?"

"No I love Carlisle and Esme. I couldn't wish for a better father in law or mother in law."

"Are you gunna adopt a child, because of Edward not being able to have children?"

Wow Jessica was not going to drop the kid thing. Then a knock on the door helped me out of that question.

"Yes?"

Then Edward slid in the door.

"Can I stay with you?"

"What did they break this time?"

"Esme is yelling at them this time for smashing her garden. They have to go buy everything and plant it again."

"I bet Emmett is happy about that."

"A matter of fact he is."

That made me laugh. I could see Emmett planting.

"When they get back I have to see this."

"I'm sure Emmett and Jasper will be thrilled."

I patted the spot text to me, and Edward came and sat down next to me on the floor.

"What are you talking about?"

Then Jessica jumped in.

"We were questioning Bella."

"Well don't let me bother. I'm just here to escape my mother."

Then Jessica turned to me again.

"You never answered my last question."

"What was that?"

"Are you and Edward going to adopt, because of Edward not being able to have kids."

She just asked that question here. Was she crazy? I looked over at Edward, and he was looking away. I still could see the pain in his eyes.

"I don't know Jessica."

Then I saw Edward look even more pained. Like this question was killing him.

"Edward?"

"I'm going to go help Jasper and Emmett."

Then he stood up and started to walk away. I jumped up to stop him by grabbing his arm.

"Edward, talk to me."

"Later maybe. I need to go."

I let go and he left the room. I sat back down and gave Jessica the worst look I could.

"Are you guy's hungry?"

"Umm sure." Angela said trying to break the silence.

We stood up and went down stairs. Esme was in the kitchen with a box of pizza.

"I thought you girls would be hungry."

"Thank you Esme. Where is Edward?"

"He said he was going on a drive."

She handed us a few plates, and left the room right when Jasper and Emmett were coming in with arm full's of flowers. I handed Jessica and Angela each a plate, grabbed a few pieces and went to follow the boys out back. I stopped about twenty feet away from the garden and sat down. Then Jessica and Angela joined me.

"Why are we going to sit out here?" Jessica asked annoyed

"Because Emmett and Jasper are planting."

"So?"

"It will be funny trust me."

About three minutes later Emmett came down in one of Esme's favorite sun hats. That made me laugh, and him stop and stare at me.

"What's so funny?" Emmett asked very confused.

"Esme is going to kill you when she sees you with her hat."

Then I felt the ground leave me and I was in the air. Over Emmett's head. I was use to this so I wasn't too nervous, but Jessica and Angela looked scared for my life.

"I'm gunna crush you Bella!"

"If you crush me then who will you get to laugh at of falling?"

He thought for a moment before answering.

"Good point."

Then he set me back down again. And turned to Jasper who was working his butt off with the flowers. Then Emmett started to scream at him.

"What are you doing Jazzy? You don't put the roses next to the sunflowers! An Idiot would know that!"

"Well Emmett why don't you get of your brain dead ass and help me!"

"You just answered you own question."

"And what is that smart ass."

"First, thank you my ass is smart, glad you were able to figure it out. Second, Hello! Brain dead!"

I was laughing my ass off as Emmett and Jasper started to fight more and more. Then I figured that I should leave, because if they do get into a fight I'm sure Jessica and Angela would want to know why they sounded like thunder when they hit each other. When we got into the house I called for Alice.

"Hello Jessica, Angela, Bella."

"How about you get some nail polish, and come to mine and Edward's room. We could paint each other's nails. And where is Rosalie."

"She doesn't want to hang with us at the moment."

And then Alice danced off to go get her polish. Jessica and Angela followed me back up to the bed room, where Alice had all of her stuff on the bed. We all sat on the bed and picked our partners, and colors. I was with Alice, and Jessica and Angela were with each other. We were chatting and having fun until the bedroom door flew open.

**THIS IS THE MOMET IVE BEEN WAITING FOR! I HAVE A SPELL CHECK NOW! YAY!**

**WELL THIS IS YOUR NEXT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU LOVE IT! I BET YA WANNA KNOW WHO IS COMING IN THE DOOR. IT COULD BE A HAPPY EMMETT FO ALL WE KNOW. LOL. WELL HERE IS THE RULES**

**5 REVIEWS NO NEW CHAPTER**

**10 REVIEWS SHORT CHAPTER**

**15-20 REVIEWS LONG CHAPTER**

**IT IS UP TO YOU. DO YOU WANT A LONG ONE OR NOT. WE WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE. HA HA HA HA HA!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	7. must read! only if you want updates

ok everyone i got a little agreement for you. I still dont have a computer because of it crashing. i can update but i would have to use my phone. that means there will be no spell check. i will start updating again on my phone under one condition. no one can say a word about my spelling. so i would like a few yes i dont care about spelling continue or a few ill wait the extra month until ur computer is fixed. it up to all of u if i start updating again sooo let me know 


	8. Chapter 8

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA(POV)

We were happily chatting in the bed room until the door flew open.

All of our heads turned to see a very pissed looking Edward. His eyes were black, and his fists were balled up. He looked dangerous. Alice had already gotten the girls out of the room so that they were safe. I heard a car door slam and the car pull out of the driveway. I glanced out the window to see Jessica's car leaving. Thank god Alice got them out. Then I turned around to see Edward right infront of me. I went to take a step away, but was stoped by the wall.

"Edward, calm down and tell me whats wrong."

"Whats wrong?! The only problem that I know of is standing infront of me!"

"Me!!! What did I do?!"

There was a loud smack noise and I was on the flor infront of Edward.

"Don't talk to me like that ever again."

I narrowed my eyes at him, rolled my shoulders back, and stuck my nose in the air.

"You have no controll of what I do ar say Edward Cullen."

His eyes turned even more black that they were before, and in lightning speed he was holding me up by my neck. My feet were dangling just a few feet from the floor. I started to kick him, the wall, hell i didn't care what I was kicking anymore. This just made his grip tighten on me. My sight startes to blur, and my ears poped so that I could barley hear anything. Just when I though all hope was lost I heard some yelling before I blacked out.

* * *

I woke up to a bright light, but no beeping. Yes! No hospital!!! I blinked a few times to make the light less painful. I slowly began to sit up, but began to feel dizzy and fell back down. My head was ponding, and I let out an accidental groan. As soon as it escaped my lips I felt cool hands on my head.

"Bella, can you hear me?"

I opened my eyes back up to see Carlisle hovering over the top of my head feeling around my scalp. When he hit a tender spot and winced sending him a nasty look.

"Yes I can hear you."

He gave me a small sad smile, and handed me a small cup filled with some strange, thick, red liquid. I gave him a curious look.

"It will make your head feel better."

I nodded and downed it in one quick gulp. Then it hit me... The taste. It tasted like rotten cherries and old stale milk. This sent me into a dry heaving frenzy. When my stomach stoped trying to recoil the nasty stuff I sent Carlisle a dark look.

"Sorry about that Bella, I was out of the pill form of that stuff. Do you remember what happened?"

As soon as he asked the question all of the memories filled my mind making me flinch.

"Yes... Where is Edward?"

"He is out hunting."

"Have you figured out what is wrong with him yet?"

"I have a theory or two."

"Will you tell me?"

He sighed and got quiet for a few seconds before talking again.

"My first guess is not that good."

I waited patiently for him to continue.

"When Edward got bitten I think that the venom of the wearwolf is attacking his body. The vampire venom is trying to kill the wearwolf venom and vise versa. I think that the wearwolf venom is attacking his brain making him more dangerous, and unpredictable. When he is kind that means the vampire venom is killing the wearwolf venom, but when he goes crazy he is showing signs of the wearwolf venom changing him."

"What will happen if the wearwolf venom beats the vampire venom?"

"The venom of a wearwolf is designed to kill us if we get enough in us. If the vampire side of him gives up fighting then the wearwolf venom could do two things to him."

"What would that be?"

"It could change him into a crazy and violent person, or it could kill him. I'm not sure yet."

I felt tears starting to come into my eyes, and a lump rise in my throat.

"How do we fix him Carlisle?"

"I think that he would have to hunt the wearwolf down that attacked him, and drink its blood. The hard thing is that it has to be in wolf form, not human."

"That sounds easy. Would it be easy?"

Carlisle let out a sigh.

"It would be hard, we dont know where the wearwolf is, or what he looks like as a human. but that is the easy part of finding them. If they don't want to be found then we wont find them. We also don't know how many different wearwolves attacked and bit him."

"If we find the wolf will it fix my husband or not?"

"I don't know Bella, its just a theory. I am gunna do a few tests on Edward when he gets home."

"What are you gunna do to him?"

"Im gunna see what prevokes him to act crazy. The more stable he becomes the better he will get."

"Do you need help?"

"Maby."

**OK PEOPLE I HOPE YOU LIKED YOUR UPDATE. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING PATIENT WITH ME. I WILL START UPDATING REGULARLY NOW. SO PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR BRAIN WITH THOSE REVIEWS I LOVE SO MUCH!!!!**

**PEACE OUT!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

I DON'T OWN TILIGHT

BELLA(POV)

I went down to the living room to waight for Edward to show. Carlisle was up in his study getting ready to do the tests. Then the door opened, and in came the family. Alice came over to the sofa and sad down next to me.

"Bella, are you ok?"

"I've been better."

She flinched at my remark.

"Where is everyone else?"

"They are coming."

Right when she said that the rest of the family came in except Edward.

"Alice, where is Edward."

Before Alice could ancer Emmett jumped in.

"He is out front feeling sorry for himself."

Emmett looked pissed. I noded and went out to be with Edward. He was sitting on the step looking out into the forest. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Bella, you shouldn't be near me."

"But I want to be with you."

"I tried to kill you. I knew I was a monster."

"You are no monster. You are my sweet, and loving husband, and I love you more than you will ever know."

I leaned over and gave him a sweet little peck on the cheek.

"Maby I should leave for a while."

"Edward, no please don't do that."

"Then what do you want me to do Bella! I can't control my temper! I'm gunna end up killing you!"

He now was yelling at me, and his eyes were starting to turn darker. I put a hand on his shoulder trying to calm him down.

"Edward, you need to calm down."

He stood up and was now towering over me. I mover back a bit.

"Edward, think about what you are doing."

"Don't tell me what to do."

He snarled at me in the most nasty way he could. Right when he was gettin ready to make a grab at me I screamed.

"Help!!!"

Just as the words came out of my mouth something came hit Edward full force sending him flying back. Edward went flying back smashing into the trees. I looked up and saw Emmett in a protective stance in front of me. Edward stood up and looked shocked.

He walked past me and into the house.

"Edward, stop."

He spun around to face me. His eyes were full of pain, and if he could cry i'm sure he would be now.

"Bella, I have to leave now."

"No!"

I lunged foward and grabbed his arm. I had tears in my eyes and a lump in my throat.

"Don't go."

"I dont want to hurt you anymore."

"You can't leave Edward, I love you. I need you like the air I breathe, I want you like nothing ever before, and I love you more that life its self. Just please don't leave me, because if you do. I don't think I will make it. Please don't go."

Edward let out a pained sigh, and pulled me to his chest in a hug. I was now full out crying into his chest.

"Shhh Bella, i'm here. I wont leave you."

He sank down to the floor pulling me with him, and on to his lap. He held me tight to his chest, and kissed my head and stroked my hair in a loving way. This was the Edward that I fell in love with. This was my Edward.

After a while Edward picked me up and took me to bed. I curled into his side and fell asleep with my head on his chest listening to him breathe.

* * *

I woke up to the sun shining through the window. I slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom. I took a long hot shower to wake me up. I dressed in a black pair of skinny jeans and one of Edward's shirts that he probably forgot about. I walked down stairs and was attacked by the smell of bacon and eggs. When I turned the corner I saw Edward setting a plate of bacon, eggs, toast, and fruit on the table.

"That smells great."

I walked up to Edward and gave him a kiss. What was meant to be a little thank you peck turned into a deep passionate kiss. I weaved my hands in his messy bronze hair, while he wraped his strong cold arms around my waist.

"Oh my god! My eyes! They burn!"

We jumped appart to see Emmett with one of his large hands covering his eyes.

Edward chuckeld while I hid my face in his chest.

"Why dont you eat your food while its still hot love? Then after I think we should have a little trip to our medow."

"That would be lovely Edward."

He gave me a little peck on the cheek, and went to shower and change.

**DON'T KILL ME! I KNOW ITS ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! IM SO SORRY, BUT YOU COULD MAKE IT LONGER IF YOU WANT BY GIVING ME MORE REVIEWS. THAT WOULD MAKE ME SUPER DOOPER HAPPY. AND I HAVE A NEW STORY YOU SHOULD CHECK OUT CALLED ****A WORLD OF PAIN**

**SO REVIEW THIS CHAPTER NOW!**

**5 REVIEWS NO NEW CHAPTER**

**10 REVIEWS SMALL CHAPTER**

**15-20 NORMAL CHAPTER**

**OVER 20 VERY LONG CHAPTER**

**ITS UP TO YOU. HOW LONG DO YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER? **

**PEACE OUT!**


	10. Chapter 10

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA(POV)

When we were ready to go Edward threw me on his back and took off to our medow.

When we got there Edward gently sat me down in the grass and took his seat next to me. I layed my head in his lap while he played with my hair. I felt A drop of rain him my nose telling me it was time to go. I was so happy that I got to spend this time with him, and just relax.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Its starting to rain hun... Can we leave i'm starting to get really cold."

I felt a growl build up in Edward's chest.

"Edward? Hun whats wrong?"

I felt his grip around my waist tighten so much it was hurting me...bad.

I Began to wiggle and squirm trying desperately to get out of his tight hold.

"Bella, I spend the day with you doing what you want, and this is how you repay me? By complaining about a few drops of water?"

I could hear the anger in his voice. We were out here all alone, and I had no one to save me from him now. My mind was sreaming for me to calm him down, but my body was screaming for me to get out of his death grip and run like there is no tomorrow.

I began to wiggle harder in his tight grip. Tears of fear and pain were streaming down my face.

"Edward, please let me go! Your hurting me!"

I felt his grip tighten even more if possible and his body shake with laughter. He was laughing at my pain.

"Is little Bella in pain?"

I slowly felt him grip my waist tighter and tighter. I felt like I was about to snap in two.

I began to claw at his hand trying to get him to release me. I screamed for help, but no one came.

His sick laughter filled the forest around us.

He losened his grip, but only to hit my side with a great amount of force. I felt a rib or two give out unter the impact of his fist.

I curled up into a ball clutching my side. I screamed out in pain as I lay in the cold now wet grass. I felt the rain pelt me like tiney little pellets.

I began to breath in little short breaths because of the pain I was in. I could hear Edward laughing at my pain like it was the most funny thing in the world.

I felt my stomach begin to flip and turn. I tried to sit up or crawl away, but any movement felt like I was being stabbed in the side. I kept screaming and crying praying to god...If there was a god that he would just kill me.

I felt my stomach tighten as I began to cough up blood, and lots of it. Edward just stood there with an expression that made me think he was proud of himself.

I continued to heave up pools of blood that was pouring into my stomach.

I knew my end was close. I was cold and hot at the same time. My whole body shaking making me in even more pain that I was before.

Pictures of my family kept flashing through my mind.

Edward slowly walked up to me with a devil like smirk on his face. He eyed the pool of blood hungerly, but walked past it and to me.

He bent down so that his lips were by my ear.

"I want to hear you scream. I want you to beg me for death."

Then he roughly yanked me up by my hair and threw me across the medow. I flew about ten feet into the air before I smashed into a tree. I landed with my hand out making my wrist snap under the pressure of me landing on it. I felt the bone rip through my skin so that it was sticking out. Fresh blood began to run out of my arm as I let out the loudest scream I have ever done in my life.

I saw a proud smile appear on Edward's face. He walked over to me and nudged my side with the tip of his foot. He press right where my broken rib or ribs were. I yelped in pain and felt my stomach do a flip making me gag.

Then he brought his foot back and delivered a hard blow into my stomach. I could feel his foot really dig into me. If I thought having my ribs or arm broken was painful, then I was wrong. His kick hurt worse. I don't know what he did to me with that one kick, but I never knew such pain even was real. He use to tell me how bad the transformation into a vampire was, but I couldn't bring myself to believe him. It felt like someone just shot me in the stomach, or I was getting stabbed in the gut over and over in the same spot.

I screamed and screamed and screamed. I twisted and turned trying to get rid of the pain, but that would only make the pain in my arm or side flare up.

I now was begging, no screaming for him to kill me.

"Edward! Please! Please kill me! Make the pain stop!"

He let out a loud laugh as I continued to scream and cry. I started dry heaving. I could feel the blood pouring into my stomach and lungs. My body tried as hard as it could to get the blood out, but nothing came up. Every time I would scream a gag would cut me off.

My stomach was now bulging making it look like it was about to pop. Even though it was raining I could feel the warm salty tears running down my face.

"This isn't you Edward!"

He stoped laughing and looked at me.

"I know my real Edward is burried somewhere in all that hate and anger!"

I could see Edward's eyes lighten.

"And if my real Edward can hear me i'm begging him to come back! Because I know my Edward would never do this to me!"

I felt my stomach painfuly tighten and flip in me.

I let out a loud scream that was killed off by blood rising up my throat.

I coughed and spit out the salty liquid, but it just kept coming. There was a steady flow of blood coming out of my arm and mouth now. My ears started to pop as black specks began to cloud my vision. The last thing I heard before I sliped into darkness... Into my possible death, was a roar of pain.

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THIS CHAPTER. I TRIED REALLY HARD TO MAKE THIS A GOOD ONE, SO SHOW ME YOUR LOVE AND REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

***A/N- HEY PEOPLES. I GOT SOME REVIEVS THAT I LOVE, AND FOR THE FIRST TIME I GOT SOME BAD REVIEWS.**

**I WANT TO HEAR YOUR OPINION, AND I KNOW I NEED TO GO THROUGH MY STORIES AND EDIT. ILL BE DOING THAT TONIGHT. I KNOW I HAVE MADE SPELLING ERRORS AND IM SORRY.**

**THIS STORY IS NOT SUPOSE TO FOLLOW THE BOOKS.**

**I LOVE ALL OF THE PEOPLE WHO LIKE THIS STORY AND WHO HAVE BEEN SO SUPPORIVE, BUT I DON'T LIKE PEOPLE TELLING ME TO REMOVE THIS STORY AND START ALL OVER.**

**I LIKE HOW THIS STORY IS GOING AND IM NOT GOING TO CHANGE IT. I KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN AND EVERYTHING IS HAPPENING SO THAT MY PLANED ENDING WILL WORK OUT.**

**IF YOU ARE NO LONGER ENJYOING THIS STORY I WILL GET RID OF IT.**

**I WANT TO HEAR WHAT YOU THINK, BUT I DON'T WANT SOMETHING THAT RUDE.**

**THANK YOU.**

EDWARD(POV)

I heard screaming, and yelling. The smell of Bella's blood attacked my nose. When I saw her I felt my stomach drop. She was laying at the base of the tree with blood streaming out of her body. I dashed to her side and scooped her up in my arms.

"Bella!"

Her eyes were closed and her heart beat was getting weaker by each beat.

I did this. I had hurt the girl I love the most.

I took off running for home. I flew through the door, and run up the stairs to find Carlisle.

"Help! Carlisle!"

In less than a second Carlisle was infront of me. When he saw Bella his eyes turned black and he gave me a look that made him look more like a vampire than he has ever looked in his life.

"What did you do to her Edward?"

He grabbed Bella from my arms and ran up to his study.

"Esme please bring me my black bag and a cloth."

I stood in the corner of his study as hard sobs riped through me.

Carlisle kept giving me nasty looks. Esme dashed into the room with Carlisle's supplies.

Carlisle looked me in the eyes with so much anger I flinched.

Esme was holding Bella's limp hand softly crying, and telling her to hold on.

"Edward."

I looked up at Carlisle.

"I'm gunna change her."

I felt everything go numb.

"Isn't there another option?"

"Yes...She could die."

"Change her."

"I'm also changing her so she can defend herself from you."

I looked down at the floor not ready to look into his eyes.

Suddenly Bella began to scream. She leaned over the side of the leather sofa and began to vomit up blood on the floor. She kept screaming getting louder and louder. By Emmett and Jasper were in the room looking at Bella with great amounts of fear for their little sister in their eyes.

When she saw me her screams became more loud.

Carlisle quickly stepped between me and Bella.

"Bella, i'm going to change you now. This will hurt, and i'm sorry."

After Carlisle's speach she blacked out.

**THIS IS MY SONG OF THE DAY**

**GOING THROUGH CHANGES**

**BY: EMINEM**

**(I'M GOING THROUGH CHANGES**

**I'M GOING THROUGH CHANGES)**

**LATELY I REALLY FEEL LIKE I'M ROLLIN FOR DELF LIKE PHILLY**

**FEEL LIKE I'M LOSIN' CONTROL OF MYSELF, I SINCERLY**

**APPOLOGIZE IF ALL THAT I SOUND LIKE IS COMPLAININ'**

**BUT LIFE KEEPS COMPLICATIN'**

**AND I'M DEBATIN' ON LEAVIN' THIS WORLD THIS EVENIN', EVEN MY GIRLS SEE IM GREVIN'**

**I TRY AND I HIDE IT BUT I CANT, WHY DO I ACT LIKE I'M ALL HIGH AND MIGHTY**

**WHEN INSIDE IM DYIN' I AM FINALLY REALIZIN' I NEED**

**HELP CAN'T DO IT MYSELF TOO WEAK**

**RWO WEEKS I'VE BEEN HAVIN' UPS AND DOWNS GOIN' THROUGH PEAKS**

**AND VALLEYS DILLY DALLYIN' ROUND WITH THE IDEA**

**OF ENDIN' THIS SHIT RIGHT HERE**

**I'M HATIN' MY REFLECTION, I WALK AROUND THIS HOUSE TRYIN' TO FIGHT MIRRORS**

**I CAN'T STAND WHAT I LOOK LIKE YEAH**

**I LOOK FAT BUT WHAT DO I CARE? I GIVE A FUCK ONLY THING I FEAR'S HAILIE. I'M AFFRAID IF I CLOSE MY EYES THAT I MIGHT SEE HER**

**SHIT**

**(I'M GOING THROUGH CHANGES**

**I'M GOING THROUGH CHANGES)**

_**A/N OK SO THIS SONG IS REALLY GOOD, BUT SUPER LONG, AND I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THIS LONKG OF A SONG**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	12. Chapter 12

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA(POV)

Fire... I could feel fire rushing through my veins. With every beat if my heart the fire got further into my body. Every part of me hurt like hell. I felt like there was going to be nothing left of me when and if the fire burnt out.

My heart was on a mad dash, and was not about to stop running. my heart was beating so hard that it hurt. I let my mind wonder to what might have happened to make me feel like this. Then I remembered.

Edward hurting me, and I remembered the look of pure joy in his eyes when he heard me cry out in pain. I knew deep down inside me that Edward was not coming back, and the evil side had wone. My Edward was gone and the evil one was here to stay... To torture...To kill.

Suddenly the pain of the fire pulled me out of my thoughts. It hurt so bad that a loud scream escaped my lips. I could feel someones hand holding mine.

I felt the fire start to leave my limbs and go to my heart. The pain became worse making me scream for someone to kill me.

Then it was gone, and my eyes flew open. I quickly sat up and looked around, then I saw him. His soft golden eyes were now hard and blood red, he had a dangerous look to him instead of the calm sweet relaxed way he was. The Edward that was infromt of me wasn't my Edward, this was a killer.

I felt a nasty growl rip through my lips as my lip curled up showing my teeth.

His eyes narrowed at me showing me he wasn't affraid of me.

Then Carlisle walked in the door.

"Edward, I told you to not come in here. Leave now."

Edward glared at Carlisle as he walked by him.

Carlisle let out a frustrated sigh and turned to me.

"Hello Bella, i'm glad to see that you are awake. How are you feeling?"

I thought about it for a second before I felt my throat burning.

"My throat hurts."

"You need to hunt. Then we need to talk. Jasper will take you hunting."

I hopped off the couch and walked down stairs. I now had on a pair of black skinny jeans, a blood red shirt, and a black pair of heels. I felt good in the clothes that I had on. They weren't too fancy, but not too plain.

Jasper was at the bottum of the stairs ready to go hunting. When he saw me he gave me a soft smile.

"You look beautiful Bella."

Then there was a little snort behind him. I looked up, and saw Edward standing behind him looking at me funny.

"Well Jasper, I dont think she is beautiful. Slut seems to fit her better,"

I felt my lip curle back over my teeth again in warning, but he didnt seem to care.

"I can't see what I saw in you."

I slowly sank into a low crouch ready to attack the man I once loved.

He coppied my move ments showing me that he would fight me with no problem.

Then I lunged at him.

Jasper threw himself at me and yanked me to the floor while Emmett and Carlisle tried to get control of Edward.

Jasper sent me and Edward strong calming waves. After about ten muinets we were both calm and quiet. When Carlisle and Emmett let go of Edward he was out the door and off doing god knows what.

"Lets go hunting Bella. You need to feed."

I followed Jasper out into the woods where he taught me how to hunt.

**OK SO THIS IS A SUPER SHORT CHAPTER BECAUSE I WANTED THE LAST 2 CHAPTERS TO BE LONG.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!**

**I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**PEACE OUT!**


	13. Chapter 13

I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

BELLA(POV)

Hunting turned out to be a lot harder that I thought it would be. I came back covered in dirt with ripped clothes. As soon as Jasper and I got in the house Alice yanked me up the stairs and shoved a new outfit at me. I put on a short pair of shorts, a strapless black shirt that hugged me curves, and a black pair of heels. When I looked in the mirror I looked bad ass. I fliped my hair over my shoulder and walked down the stairs.

All the family was in the family room looking at me funny. I sat down next to Rosalie looking at all of them with a wtf expression on my face.

"Whats going on?"

Carlisle decided to speak for the rest of the family then.

"Well Bella as you can see that Edward is no longer like he was when you first me him. HE is back to the old diet of eating humans. He keeps going on weekly hunting sprees and killing non stop. He will never be the way he use to be... The wolf venom has taken over his mind."

"But it has only been three or four days!"

"It happened about two days ago."

"What can we do to fix it?"

He let out a long breath

"Bella... There is nothing we can do. He is too far gone."

"What are we gunna do about him then?"

He looked at me with big sad eyes.

"Bella.. he is too far out of control. Were... Bella we have to kill him."

I felt my stomach drop down to my feet, but then... I got a sudden strong feeling in me.

"I'll do it."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Bella, do you realy think that you will be able to kill your own husband?"

Emmett asked in a shocked tone.

"I know what I need to do Emmett, and I can't just let him go around and kill innocent people. I'm the only one that can do it."

"What are you gonna do slut?"

I looked up to see Edward looking me up and down.

I hissed at Edward warning him.

"You look like the girl I screwed last night, but she had bigger boobs and a better body."

He smirked at me.

"She also had good blood."

I heard the rest of the family growl behind me.

I slowly sank down into a crouch and snarled at Edward.

"What slut? Did I make you mad?"

I then lunged at his throat yanking him to the ground.

"Why are you doing this Edward!"

Before he could do anything he shoved me after him and took off running.

I jumped to my feet and shot off after him like a bullet.

Edward will be dead by tonight, and I would make sure of it

HEY PEOPLES OK I KNOW I SAID I WOULD MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER, BUT I DIDNT, SO SUCK IT UP LOL.

I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER AND GIVE ME SOME LOVE BY REVIEWS.

THANKS!  
WHEN I HAVE A FEW MORE STORIES DONE IM GUNNA START A VAMPIRE DIARIES STORY THAT I KNOW YOU ALL WILL LOVE.

SO PLEASE REVIEW AND SHOW ME SOME LOVE!

PEACE OUT!


	14. Chapter 14

.  
I DONT OWN TWILIGHT

A00000.

/N HEY EVERYONE IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVENT UPDATED IN A LONG TIME. I HAVE HAD NO TIME. I WILL UPDATE A LOT MORE.

I NEED EVERY VAMPIRE DIARY LOVER TO GO READ MY STORY DEADLY LITTLE WEAPON. I REALLY NEED TO KNOW IF IT IS WORTH CONTINUING OR NOT. PLEASE GO READ IT!

**LOVE THE WAY YOU LIE **

**EMINEM FT. RIHANNA**

**Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie**

I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife  
In my windpipe  
I can't breathe  
But I still fight  
While I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right  
It's like I'm in flight  
High of a love  
Drunk from the hate  
It's like I'm huffing paint  
And I love it the more that I suffer  
I sufficate  
And right before im about to drown  
She resuscitates me  
She fucking hates me  
And I love it  
Wait  
Where you going  
I'm leaving you  
No you ain't  
Come back  
We're running right back  
Here we go again  
It's so insane  
Cause when it's going good  
It's going great  
I'm Superman  
With the wind in his bag  
She's Lois Lane  
But when it's bad  
It's awful  
I feel so ashamed  
I snap  
Who's that dude  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on her  
I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

You ever love somebody so much  
You can barely breathe  
When you're with them  
You meet  
And neither one of you  
Even know what hit 'em  
Got that warm fuzzy feeling  
Yeah them chills  
Used to get 'em  
Now you're getting fucking sick  
Of looking at 'em  
You swore you've never hit 'em  
Never do nothing to hurt 'em  
Now you're in each other's face  
Spewing venom  
And these words  
When you spit 'em  
You push  
Pull each other's hair  
Scratch, claw, bit 'em  
Throw 'em down  
Pin 'em  
So lost in the moments  
When you're in 'em  
It's the rage that took over  
It controls you both  
So they say it's best  
To go your separate ways  
Guess that they don't know ya  
Cause today  
That was yesterday  
Yesterday is over  
It's a different day  
Sound like broken records  
Playin' over  
But you promised her  
Next time you'll show restraint  
You don't get another chance  
Life is no Nintendo game  
But you lied again  
Now you get to watch her leave  
Out the window  
Guess that's why they call it window pane

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

Now I know we said things  
Did things  
That we didn't mean  
And we fall back  
Into the same patterns  
Same routine  
But your temper's just as bad  
As mine is  
You're the same as me  
But when it comes to love  
You're just as blinded  
Baby please come back  
It wasn't you  
Baby it was me  
Maybe our relationship  
Isn't as crazy as it seems  
Maybe that's what happens  
When a tornado meets a volcano  
All I know is  
I love you too much  
To walk away though  
Come inside  
Pick up your bags off the sidewalk  
Don't you hear sincerity  
In my voice when I talk  
Told you this is my fault  
Look me in the eyeball  
Next time I'm pissed  
I'll aim my fist  
At the dry wall  
Next time  
There will be no next time  
I apologize  
Even though I know it's lies  
I'm tired of the games  
I just want her back  
I know I'm a liar  
If she ever tries to fucking leave again  
I'mma tie her to the bed  
And set the house on fire

Just gonna stand there  
And watch me burn  
But that's alright  
Because I like  
The way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there  
And hear me cry  
But that's alright  
Because I love  
The way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie

BELLA (POV)

As I was running a had tears streaming down my face. I knew what I had to do and it was killing me. I knew my family would be coming after me to try to talk some sence into me, but that would not have stopped me. I pused myself harder and faster when I felt myself getting closer to him, then I saw him.

He was standing in front of me in a relaxed way, like he felt no threat by me at all.

"Hello plain Jane."

He had a dangerous smirk dancing around the corners of his lips.

I winced away from his harsh words.

"Awww, whats wrong? Did I hurt the little slut's feelings?"

He pretended to pout but I could see the excitement in his blood red eyes.

I narrowed my eyes at him and let a low hiss escape my lips.

"Don't call me a slut Edward."

He then began to walk around me like a lion stalking his prey. His red eyes were locked on mine, and the way he walked was less graceful and smooth, it was more dangerous and agressive.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Have you not learned yet? You cannot tell me what to do. I do what I want, when I want to."

"What has happened to you Edward?"

He stopped his circling and looked at me like I had a third head.

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't you."

A dangerous smile came onto his face.

"Care to elaborate?"

I turned my head away no longer able to look him in the eyes.

"The old Edward loved me, and would have never talked to me or treated me this way."

"Well sugar... The old weak Edward is dead and the new one is here to stay."

I looked at him with a new fire in my eyes.

"Not if I can stop it."

I lunged at him with shocking amounts of speed throwing him to the ground. Before I could get my hands around his neck he planted his foot in the middle of my stomach making me fly back.

I quickly jumped to my feet and went at him again. Every attack I tried he would easily move out of the way, but then I remembered Jasper's lesson when we had the new born army attack.

I needed to stop making such obvious attacks.

I knew what I had to do now and I was nerveous to do it.

I made it look like I was going to do another head on attack, but at the last second jumped over him and landed behind him. Before he could even think twice about what had happened I had my arm wrapped around his neck.

"I'm sorry."

I made quick work and yanked his head off. As soon as I saw his now dead body I sank to the ground crying my eyes out. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Emmett and Jasper standing behind me.

Jasper walked off to start a fire while Emmett held me as I cried my eyes out.

After a while Emmett pulled me to my feet.

"lets go home."

I shook my head.

"There is one more thing I need to do. You and Jasper go home."

They both agreed and left me with the large burning fire and the ashes of my husband. I didn't want to be in a world with out him, so where ever he was I would go and join him. Heave or hell I was gonna be with him.

My last thoughts were of Edward as I walked into the fire... In to my freedom... Into my death. Where Edward and I would be together again.

**OH MY GOD! ITS OVER! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF THIS STORY. NO THERE WILL NOT BE A SEQUEL AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE OF THIS STORY. I LOVE ALL MY READERS AND HOPE YOU ALL WILL GO LOOK AT MY NEW STORY. ****DEADLY LITTLE WEAPON**

**THANKS AGAIN**

**PEACE OUT! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

I'm sorry to say that all stories will be on hold or updated even slower then they are now. I am going through some tough times and I will not have the time to update. I have not given up on any of them, and will try my hardest to update whenever I can. Once again I am sorry for the news and love all the support that everyone has given me. I hope that I don't lose all of my amazing readers, and you have the patience for the stories.  
Love you all and sorry!


End file.
